


Home Is Where You Are

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Xmas shenanigans, and cuddling.





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/gifts).



> This is a xmas gift for the wonderful Kat <3 Hope you like it ^^ Also, this is short and...nothing much, thanks for reading it if you do haha

The house was a mess of colors and decorations, on the couch, on the floor, they were everywhere, and the tree wasn’t done yet. The gifts hadn’t been wrapped, the house still half-undecorated and Marinette was feeling anxious. Until a pair of strong arms enveloped her in a warm hug from behind, and a soft kiss was placed on her neck.

 

“That feels nice.” she sighed.

 

Tenderly he picked her up, and spun her around, “Cheer up, tis the season to be jolly. Our tree is going to be the best tree ever. I’m so excited.”

 

Giggling excitedly she said, “Put me down, mon chaton.”

 

 _That_ sound, full of heart and love and cheer, had always been his favorite. It was after a moment like this that Adrien knew he truly loved Marinette, - _his lad_ y -her booming laughter and bright smile pierced his heart and sunk deep into his soul, living inside him forevermore.  Finally putting her down, he turned her around and rubbed their noses affectionately, finishing it off with a sweet peck on her glittering lips, “I love you so meowch, bugaboo.”

 

“You’re adorkable, and I’m exhausted, so maybe we can take a break from cleaning and snuggle while drinking hot cocoa together?” Marinette asked cutely, kissing his smiling lips.

 

“Thought you’d never ask. You sit down, my beautiful princess, and I’ll make the hot cocoa.” Adrien said, kissing her hand and winking his eye.

 

“My hero.” Marinette played along, and spoke as dramatically as she could muster.

 

As Adrien busied himself with his so important mission, Marinette groaned and picked everything up from the couch and threw it on the floor - they’d clean everything up later anyway - and sat down. She was happy, _really happy_ , silly inconveniences didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, and right now all she could feel was the warmth of Adrien’s feelings and words. How he could so easily make her laugh, how tingly her stomach got around him even after all these years, and how he had a smile that belonged only to her.

 

“Missed me?” Adrien whispered in her ear, sitting down next to her and giving her her hot cocoa.

 

“Bet you missed me more.”

 

“You would, in fact, be right.” kissing the top of her head, he pulled her near him.

 

Marinette warmed her hands on the hot cup, while inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate, and melted right into Adrien’s body with content, a cute purr gargling from deep beneath his throat. She had never made sure of why he purred out of the superhero suit, she guessed it was a habit he had picked up and that had stuck, it didn’t matter, because it was _adorable_ . Taking a sip Marinette smiled, it was sweet and tasted like home: Adrien had learned a few things from her parents after all, and seeing him happily learn how to bake at her old house, only made it seem like her home, her parents, _her_ , were where he had always belonged.

 

_She’d never let him go now, he was her new home as well._

 

Adrien rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, he could die happy with just this - and he would, when they grew old together, hopefully still saving people in some way, and as in love as they always were. He had so many plans for their lives, and he knew she did too; perhaps not all of them would come to fruition but he doubted they’d be losing out on anything too important, and if they did, well then they’d manage. As long as they were together, they could face the world, and come out on top.

 

Taking a look at the messy living room he slightly grimaced, - _he made most of it_ \- but he was too ecstatic for christmas; Marinette never got upset, just smiled and understood, helping him along the way. They really needed to finish the decorations and the clean up though, still, when Adrien looked at her, Marinette’s eyes were closed and her breathing evened out. _She had fallen asleep._ She looked peaceful and fulfilled, truly the most beautiful sight on this Earth. Kissing her forehead, Adrien took the cup out of her hands before it could fall down; he carefully got up laying her down on the couch and putting a blanket on top of her.

 

Marinette would wake up to a winter wonderland in their living room, that Adrien promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
